Dominatrix - a Kendall story
by Emy.Elle
Summary: SMUT! Submissive Kendall. Yes I've decided to make Dominatrix a series with all of the boys. This is part 2 as it may. Please read and review. Hugs!


**Author's notes: This took a whole day to write. Dear Val, you'd better like it, or else! :)) Joking! Obviously this is about Kendall. Second of my "Dominatrix" four installment mini-series. Yes. I decide to have them all submissive to their ladies. We'll see what James and Carlos need to do. *insert evil laugh here***

**Please read and review because I live on reviews and they make me happy and yeah, just, please review!**

**Love,Emy**

* * *

Easter break provided me and my boyfriend with the perfect excuse for a getaway. We'd been needing it for a long time now - a bit of time for just the two of us. No family. No friends. No fans. No paparazzi. No phone. No internet. No TV. No radio. No nothing. Just Kendall and I for a whole week in our little tree house in the woods.

Yes. Tree house. We had a crazy idea when we first started dating, years ago, to make a little safe haven for us in a secluded area where no one would be able to find us. Sometime like three years ago we found this perfect patch of forest in the actual middle of nowhere and bought it together and created this amazing ecological tree house in between three strong oak trees. We made sure that the damage to the trees themselves was minimal and multiple wires were placed so that the trees could grow naturally and bring the house with them.

Kendall loved the idea and worked closely with the architect, supervised the building and nagged me constantly about decorating it. It was hell. I loved every second of it! I'm only thankful I finally convinced him to have an outdoors bathroom and toilet with running water heated by solar panels. Kendall would have made me actually go in the god dang bushes! But, all in all it was all ok. We both compromised and got what we wanted and now no one would be able to find us for a whole week.

I threw my bag down by the bed and flopped belly first down on it. Driving for four hours can be exhausting. Even if you're in the passenger seat. Kendall followed me dragging the biggest bag inside our room and dropping it unceremoniously on the floor next to mine.

"You gonna help me, or..?" Kendall raised an eyebrow at me.

"Or." I replied not even bothering to move a muscle.

He groaned, but, like a good boyfriend went back out to grab our food and other supplies. I smirked and scurried off the bed to dig around the bag I'd brought up for Kendall's Easter surprise. I found the inconspicuous box wrapped in plane brown paper and innocently slipped it under the bed, giving it a gentle tap as if to say "you stay put, I'll be right back". Ok. Talking to boxes is weird, right? Right. I cleared my throat and began getting out our stuff to store them away.

First thing is first. Cleaning. Cause dust kinda tends to collect in a house where no one lives in.

Four hours later the house was spotless and Kendall had cooked us both dinner. We were both beat but happy. We hadn't had a home cooked meal in months. Honestly, I had missed Kendall's cooking so badly that everything on my plate vanished in less than 20 seconds. Well, not really, but I'm not that far off with my estimation.

After dinner and a nice hot shower we both cuddled up in the middle of the bed with our respective book in hand. It had been a long, exhausting yet wonderful day and this was the perfect ending to it. The view of the forest as the last rays of sun were sieving through the thick foliage was breathtaking. The view of my beautiful boyfriend, whose gaze mirrored perfectly the color of the forest, however was even more amazing. I kept watching him as he read whatever story had captured his attention, completely forgetting my own romance novel. Every now and then he'd avert his eyes to mine and give me a sweet smile, maybe a small peck on the lips. I decided to stop pretending to be reading and rest my head on Kendall's shoulder. His arm wrapped around my waist on instinct and I sighed happily. What could ever be more beautiful than a quiet, loving moment like this one? I didn't take long for me to fall asleep, feeling safe and warm, in Kendall's arms.

I woke up next morning to an empty bed and the divine smell of coffee filling my greedy nostrils. I instantly stood up to follow my very excited nose right into the kitchen – also known around here as "Kendall's Kingdom" - where a fresh pot of coffee was sitting smugly, taunting me on the counter.

"Mmmmm…" I made walking all zombie-like to the brown delight.

"Morning Val, the zombie." Kendall teased me. I made another noise – honestly I have no idea how to describe the thing that just left my throat – what do you want from me? I need my coffee to function properly in the morning. Kendall simply laughed it off while I poured myself a cup of pure magic and happiness.

"Did you sleep well?" Kendall asked me just to tease me, I think, as he's fully aware of the fact that my vocal chords do not work before coffee has entered my system. I simply turned to lean on the counter and allow myself a moment to inhale one of the most beautiful scents in existence, closing my eyes, letting it wash over me before actually giving my taste buds a complete orgasm. I finally took a long sip of the hot liquid, allowed it to travel down to my stomach, feeling the warmth radiating through me as it went down and enjoying the lingering taste on my tongue.

When I finally opened my eyes, Kendall was staring at me with his mouth open. I crooked my head to the side, much like a puppy, silently questioning his reaction.

"You totally just had sex with that cup of coffee." Kendall chuckled. I flipped him off and returned to enjoying my coffee for a little while. Kendall crossed the distance between us, stopping in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist while I cradled my cup in between both of my hands and our chests. I looked up to meet his eyes and Kendall leaned in placing a small kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes to better savor the feeling on his soft lips on my skin. "Did you have a nice rest? You went out like a light last night?"

"Mhmm. Real nice. Guess I was just a bit tired." I shrugged and took another sip of coffee, feeling my body wake up one cell at a time.

Kendall lifted my chin with two fingers and kissed me gently. "I made breakfast…"

"Pancakes?" I asked hopefully.

"Mhmm. Blueberry." He nodded. The simple idea made me smile. Not even my own mother could ever make blueberry pancakes like my Kendall.

"Feed me?" I asked giving Kendall my best puppy eyes. He smiled at me and brought me to the table setting a plate with a rather impressive stack of delicious looking pancakes in front of me. They were steaming. My mouth was watering. I reluctantly let go of my coffee cup and dug into the delicious treat in front of me. Kendall saddled the chair in front of me, letting his head rest on the back of his palms over the back of the chair, watching me intently.

I swallowed my bite. "You're not eating?" Kendall shook his head at me. "Why?"

"Been up since dawn. Ate already." He shrugged and resumed his watching of my eating process making me feel just a tad bit self conscious.

"Whaaaat?" I whined, stuffing my face anew.

"I just love the way you eat. Especially when it's my cooking." Kendall facial expression softened ever so lightly, showing his feelings for me, making me melt inside.

"I only eat like this cause it's good." I said with my mouth half full. I was lacking a few manners but Kendall had seen worse from me. I swallowed while he smiled widely at my compliment. "Maybe you should cook more often." I teased.

"Maybe I should." Kendall took my hand and kissed my knuckles lightly. "I'll be right back." Kendall kissed my knuckles again and stood up. I smiled wide, allowed him to leave and dug in. I heard the front door open and smirked knowing exactly where my man was heading.

Kendall came back just as I was finishing up my breakfast with a white plastic egg in his hand. I lifted an eyebrow carrying my dishes to the sink to begin cleaning them. I wondered where he had that thing hidden away that I had failed to notice it.

"Val, can you… emm…" Kendall stuttered. Kendall usually didn't stutter. Why was he stuttering? I turned to look Kendall in the eyes. He was standing right next to me, a shy smile on his face, light in his eyes and waves of nervousness radiating off of him.

"Yes, baby?" I urged him on when I saw he kept quiet.

"Emm… This… Is for you… Easter present…" Kendall placed the egg in my palm. I looked at it quizzically before opening it. I was almost like a giant, white Kinder surprise. The inside of it had padding cradling right in the middle of it a little heart shaped pendant. The same pendant I had looked at a few days back. The RUBY pendant I had looked at a few days back. I gasped.

"Kendall…" I had no idea what to say.

"You like it?" He asked me nervously.

"Yes, of course I like it!" I threw my arms around his neck, kissing his face repeatedly, making him chuckle. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love it! Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it, baby. I was worried you wouldn't like me buying it for you." Kendall told me, holding me close, one of his large hands cupping the back of my head, the other pressed tightly against my lower back. I could feel the tiny shred of worry and sadness in his voice. It was understandable though. All through our relationship I have always made a point of not allowing him to buy me expensive gifts. I have always had my own money to buy what I needed or wanted and I never wanted people to be able to say I was with him just because of his money. Even so it has happened to me a few times. And it hurt like hell. Not just me, but also Kendall as well, as he took this kind of comments very personally.

I pulled away from my love and look him in the eyes. "I love it. Thank you." I could see Kendall relax. "Actually…" I told him with a devious smirk. "You could put it on me?" I asked shyly. Kendall nodded shortly and gently took the pendant out of the egg, carefully cradled in my hands. I turned around, pulling my hair up to make it easier for him to put the lovely simple silver chain with the pendant around my neck. Kendall did so, kissing my neck when he had finished, causing a little pleasant shiver to run down my spine. "Maybe I should give you your gift as well?" I asked leaning my back into Kendall's chest, his arms firmly wrapped around my waist.

"Maybe you should." Kendall whispered to me. I wiggled out of his arms.

"I need to get it first…"

"Fiiiine." Kendall whined like a child but let go of me nevertheless. I literally ran upstairs to get Kendall's "present" out of the box and ready for him. I made sure to lock the bedroom door after myself, just to make sure.

I made quick work of getting the box from under the bed, unwraping it and getting undressed myself, smirking all the while as I did so. I got my very new very pink playboy bunny suit out - complete with a hot pink corset and body fitting short shorts, fluffy white ears and tail, high stiletto boots just as pink as the outfit, with white fur on the top, white cuffs and collar with a little white bow tie. I let my new ruby heart hang between my breasts, from under the collar.

"Val, what's taking you so long?" Kendall's voice came from the kitchen.

"I have to finish up the wrapping." I called out, giggling quietly to myself before running a brush through my velvet red hair, allowing it to flow naturally over my shoulders. I put on a bit of makeup – not much, since Kendall wanted his gift faster, but just enough to bring out my eyes and finished up with a very girly pink gloss.

I unlocked the door and called out to my boyfriend. "Baby, come help me, will you?" Then went back to bed, grabbed the fluffy white handcuffs, leaned against the bed post, twirling the handcuffs on my index finger just as Kendall walked in the door.

"Val what's…" Kendall's eyes landed on me.

"Happy early Easter, daddy." I cooed stepping to him.

Kendall's eyes widened and darkened with lust, his jaw opened a little to allow him to draw in more air as he seemed to be struggling with that. His excitement was becoming more and more obvious with every step I took towards him.

"D-d-daddy?" He finally managed to get out. I kept a wide smile on my face and an innocent look on my face while taking his right hand and giving a gentle suckle to his middle finger. Kendall groaned loudly. "Val…" He warned.

"Yes, daddy?" I faked innocence and took a step back, turning on my heals, walking back to the bed, my hips swaying, my bunny tail moving in time. Before reaching the bed I "accidentally" dropped my handcuffs. That, of course meant I had to bend over to get them, with a little "oops" sound leaving my lips while I arched my back just like I had seen in some movies I had studied especially for this occasion.

As I had predicted, Kendall crossed the distance between us in a single stride and grabbed my waist to slam his erection into my bunny back side. I bit down on the inside of my check not to moan out my pleasure and arousal at his gesture.

"Oh, daddy, no, no, no. You can't touch bunny." I straightened up my back and pushed his hands away from me as I turned to kiss Kendall's neck and nuzzle him like a bunny would.

"Val." Kendall growled, the sound coming from someplace deep inside his chest. I tried to ignore the sound and moved my hands over his chest.

"Do you want your bunny, daddy?" I asked, my eyes big and fake innocent. Another growl was the only response I got from my man. "Then…" I blinked up at Kendall, gently tugging at his clothes. That was all it took. In two seconds flat my man was standing in front of me, in all of his naked glory, his manhood more than half hard already. I licked my lips. "Oh, daddy, you're beautiful." I grabbed Kendall's wrist and gently placed a handcuff on it. "You can't touch bunny, daddy, you can't touch…" I told him in my most innocent voice. Kendall growled but placed his hands behind his back, allowing me to close the other cuff and immobilize him.

When I was sure my man could not touch me anymore I allowed my hands to roam his naked back and ass, hugging him to me, his erection pressing harder and harder into my abdomen. Kendall's head lolled back as he tried to get control of some of his senses, but I didn't allow him to recover too much. Instead I ran my fingernails down his chest, making Kendall look me in the eyes. He leaned in for a kiss but I did not allow him to reach my lips as I sunk to my knees, holding his gaze. Kendall gasped.

I ran my fingers up his chest and stopped at his nipples, knowing perfectly well just how sensitive they are. I allowed my breaths to ghost over his cock and Kendall mewled. "Tell me what you want, daddy." I played my innocence card to the max.

"Your mouth…" Kendall moaned out loud.

I had to take pity on him. I placed a loving kiss to the top of his head, looking him in the eyes, tweaking his nipples ever so lightly. Kendall began to pant in earnest. I held back a smirk and licked slowly from his ball sack to the very tip of his manhood, never even blinking.

"Fuck, Val…" Kendall growled as I took him in my mouth completely and began to suck on him harshly. "Oh, God. Dear Lord." Kendall let out, looking at me constantly, licking his lips. I began moving my mouth on his length, feeling myself getting close to gagging, but not caring enough to stop. I allowed my eyes to drift closed while my fingers almost dug holes in Kendall's hips. Kendall was swearing up a storm, moaning and mewling like nobody's business.

I could feel him getting close to release as he got harder and harder under my ministrations so I pulled off of him with regret. He whimpered his loss. "Sit on the bed, daddy." I instructed gently. "Let me take your cuff off, daddy. Your bunny wants you to be comfy." I said pulling out the little key from in between my breasts.

Kendall groaned, but turned his back to me so I could undo his cuffs. As soon as he heard the little click of freedom he turned on me and kissed me senseless. When we parted I remembered my little character. "Daddy…" I whined with innocence. "No touching bunny." I pouted and gave him a gentle shove. Kendall landed firmly on his back in the middle of the bed. "Move up, daddy… be comfy." I crawled in between Kendall's legs, shaking my tail and arching my back as I did so.

Kendall did as I told him. I gently grabbed his wrists and cuffed him to the bed post then moved to look my love in the eyes. "Comfy, daddy?" Kendall bit his lip and nodded. I kissed him deeply, moving my lower body against his erection.

"God, Val…"

"Yes, daddy?" I moved downward on his body, kissing a trail to his hardened nipples, biting, licking, kissing at odd intervals, with no pattern. Kendall writhed under me, moved upwards into my abdomen, in search of friction, in search of release, but I denied him.

"Please…" Kendall arched his back under me. I kissed down his happy trail, my fingers lingering behind, scratching him gently. I licked my way down his sexy V, slowly, one side and then the other. Kendall groaned. I kissed down his thigh and moved my way to the other licking over his balls, making sure to pay a bit of attention to his perineum as well.

Kendall began to swear up a storm again so I stood up off the bed. Kendall watched me with hawk eyes as I undid my pants. However, I kept my little tail on over my barely there pink thong. Kendall licked his lips and allowed his head to fall back on the pillows, swallowing hard.

"Val, baby, please!" He begged me so I saddled him, the soft skin of his head hitting the thin layer of lace covering me. Kendall groaned and snapped his hips upwards violently. The movement was enough for the frail lace to give in and allow Kendall to enter me. I let out a chocked sound before sinking down on him and taking him in to the hilt. "Finally." Kendall groaned.

"You fill your bunny up so good, daddy." I moaned scraping my nails over his chest.

"Let me go, God damn it!" Kendall ordered as he began to violently pound inside of me. I kept my body still, pushing down on him, my head falling back in pleasure. "Let. Me. Go." Kendall ordered, each word punctuated with a violent thrust upwards. "I need to touch you. Let. Me. Go." Kendall groaned. "NOW." He kept ordering.

I ignored his pleas. "Bunny's in control now, daddy." I told him suddenly, raising my body just enough to keep his head inside of me but nothing more. He tried to buck up more, but I did not allow him back inside of me. "Understand, daddy?" I looked at him innocently.

"Fuck, yes, yes, anything, just fuck, Val, please, please, please…"

I leaned on my arms and kissed him deeply while sinking back on him. I felt him about to explode. Honestly I wasn't far behind either. The power over my own man making my blood boil in need of release. "Don't move, daddy." I whispered in his ear, biting down on his earlobe till drawing blood and impaling myself on him over and over again.

"Val!" Kendall screamed as he came deep inside of me, his hips jerking up. I kept moving on him at the same pace and followed him into heavens, our hearts beating erratically but at the same rhythm.

"I love you, Kendall." I whispered in his ear, completely breaking my character.

"Please let me go." He whined. "Please."

I reached between my breasts, grabbed the key and undid both his hands. Kendall didn't waste any time and wrapped me in his arms, rolling us over, squishing me under his strong, beautiful body. "You liked controlling me, huh?" I nodded ever so slightly. Kendall smirked. "Well, then, let's see how much you like being controlled?" He whispered huskily in my ear and grabbed both my wrists to cuff me to the bed post. I mewled and allowed my man to take over my body and my senses.


End file.
